


I think they can do without me for a few hours....

by Shipper81



Category: Hollyoaks, McNight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper81/pseuds/Shipper81
Summary: McNight ficlet based upon this scene: https://youtu.be/fWZ-aQ6pOdQ
Relationships: John Paul McQueen/James Nightingale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I think they can do without me for a few hours....

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer but there is no where near enough McNight fiction, so I have decided to try and plug the gaps with some of my headcanon.
> 
> If you know anyone even vaguely associated with Hollyoaks, or the actors Greg Finnegan or James Sutton, then for the love of everything holy please turn back now and never speak of this again.

When the going gets tough, the tough get.....laid. It usually worked for JP and so, when Marnie had expressed concern for her son and asked for JP's help, he'd figured it would work for James too.

_"Shouldn't you be getting back to school?"_

_"I think they could do without me for a few hours"_

JP leaned in to capture James' lips in a kiss. It quickly became heated, James and JP grabbing each other, as if they had starved themselves of touch.

God James had missed how it felt with JP - the overwhelming want flooded over him as soon as their lips had met. 

And yet...

_"Stop looking at it.."_

John Paul's breath on his neck left James breathless.

 _"I can't... "_ he managed to get out

_"Come on.."_

James watched JP walk past him and into the bedroom. Any preoccupation disappeared as soon as he walked in and saw JP, shirtless and hard.  
James knew what John Paul wanted and my god he wanted it too. He'd thought about JP ocasionally over the years: imagining him whilst pleasuring himself or when he had a guy on his knees sucking him off. But most usually when he was being held down and fucked to within an inch of his life.

John Paul sauntered up to him, and slowly unbuttoned James' shirt. JP ran his hands down James' sleight torso and dipped his fingers beneath the waistband of his trousers, feeling the wisp of hair around his cock. James' cock was showing interest, so JP rubbed him through his boxer briefs, before slowly undoing his belt. Neither could look away from the sensuous display of their arousal. With a haughty look in James' direction, JP dropped to his knees pulling James' underwear with him, and breathed in the scent of James' cock. 

God John Paul was good at this. The scorching heat of JP's mouth enveloped him and expertly sucked him all the way down. James gasped and ran his hands through JPs hair as he bobbed up and down on James' cock. 

James could feel the tension building in his groin and his grip on JP's head tightened. James found his control slipping as he sought relief and desperaratly started to fuck JP's mouth.

_"John Paul...I'm going to..."_

John Paul pulled off, leaving James groaning in frustration, and pushed James on to all fours on the bed in order to prepare him for what they both wanted. It had to be like this - to look into each others eyes would be too intimate, bring back too much feeling, a reminder of what they used to be before....

JP slowly entered James, distracting James from his introspection, and giving him time to adjust. JP started with slow, exploratory thrusts but it was clear this was not enough for James.

_"John Paul - please..."_

JP knew what he needed so he sped up his thrusts, trying to hit the right spot. James couldnt take emotion right now, he just needed the oblivion that John Paul could fuck into him.

James grabbed the headboard and moaned in pleasure as John Paul continued pounding into him. He felt JP grunt and release inside him, and James followed with his own release shortly after.

They lay there naked, breathing heavily and fully sated.

_"We always seem to end up here, don't we?"_


End file.
